Un dia de abril
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: Prólogo: Una linda Hermione, un demonio de Slytering, ¿Puede el deseo ser mas fuerte que la razón?Para leerlo, asegurarse que la ducha sirve, que hay agua fria en abundancia... no nos hacemos responsables por ruidos extraños, o movimientos reptamtes!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas gente!!!! he llegado, otra vez estoy aquí a punto de subir una historia a ver si me acepta esta pagina de una buena vez por todas... paso a aclarar que esta historia tiene de mío como la casa blanca. En realidad el autor es mi gran amigo, mi hermano mayo/menor (depende la ocacion) y uno de mis dos musos a la hora de escribir. Pero como no tiene cuenta y le da cosita subirlo me largo las plumas a mi para qeu lo haga... Por eso hechenme una mano y dejen RR asi se sinete mejor._

_Un besaso... Y Felicitaciones mi Halcón Bigotudo. Este fic es de puta madre como dicen nuestras hijitas gallegas..._

_**TE QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Un día de Abril**_

Draco Malfoy era el típico arrogante que miraba a todos como si fuera basura. Ese día en particular no se había levantado de buen talante.

-¡A ver ineptos¡Una babosa tiene mas neuronas que ustedes!- y para enfatizar su enojo le dio una patada a Goyle en las costillas.

Crabbe y Goyle, le vieron con sus redondos ojos de cerditos. Obedientes como siempre se levantaron de la mesita donde jugaban una partida de Snap explosivo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy Draco?- se aventuro Goyle.

Draco le vio con la nariz fruncida, como si el verle le diera repugnancia.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de tutearme pedazo de porquería¿Crees que puedes dirigirte a mi en ese tono?- en su enfado saco su varita.

Instintivamente Goyle retrocedió, otro tal vez hubiese pagado ese insulto muy caro… pero Draco no. Goyle no era rival para Draco y él lo sabia. Así que dándose media vuelta lo ignoro por completo y con un bufido salio de la sala común.

Ese día andaba molesto en particular y no sabia el porque ¿Seria porque la sangre sucia de la Granger una vez mas lo había dejado en ridículo?

-No soporto a esa sucia muggle.- dijo en voz baja.

–"¡Draco si no sabes que es un Aurin, deberías entonces pensar en dedicarte a conserje de Hogwarts, apuesto que Filch y tu se las llevarían de maravillas!"-

Draco frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible.

-¡Maldita engreída!-

Decidió salir a caminar por la ribera del lago. A lo mejor así se le acababa la rabia.

Tenía rato caminando absorto en sus pensamientos. Ya se había calmado. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte sur del lago, una zona donde los estudiantes no se aventuraban. El paisaje era precioso. Unos abedules pequeños le daban frescura al lugar, donde la grama llegaba hasta las aguas del lago. Una miríada de mariposas recorría el pasto y unos arbustos de bayas los cuales estaban floridos. El calor canicular apretaba y Draco sintió la necesidad de refrescarse.

Busco un lugar donde no se viera desde la otra orilla. Era una pequeña ensenada de agua traslucida. Donde se veía el fondo arenoso. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, pero a el no le importo. Así que se despojo de la camisa, de los zapatos y calcetines. Sintió la fresca hierba bajo sus pies. Titubeo unos momentos, buscando con su mirada alrededor. Al percatarse que estaba completamente solo, se quito los pantalones y el bóxer que llevaba. Su cuerpo blanco y firme relumbró con la luz del sol.

Dobló prolijamente su ropa y la escondió en un arbusto cercano, caminó hacia el lago y en la oquedad de un árbol, escondió su varita. Entró al agua. Estaba fría, pero eso calmaba el calor del estío. Nadó hacia un pequeño grupo de ramas bajas, y colocando su cabeza en una de las horquetas relajó su cuerpo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione había salido del colegio con un ataque de rabia. ¡Otra vez el burro de Ron había herido sus sentimientos! Sus lágrimas pequeñas recorrían su agraciado rostro, así que caminó hacia el lago mientras recordaba:

"-Oye Ron ¿Que tienes aquí?- le dijo con vos suave y cargada de esperanzas la castaña.

-¿Dónde?-

-Aquí.- dijo ella acariciándole el cabello detrás de la oreja y acercando su rostro intencionadamente. Dejó que su aliento acariciara la oreja del chico pensando que lograría el beso largamente buscado.

Él se dejo hacer unos momentos, después volteo a verla. Su cara estaba cerca y sus labios provocadores semi abiertos en aquella eterna sonrisa que le cautivaba. Su corazón se acelero al ver que los ojos de él buscaban los de ella. Después la decepción.

-¿Vistes a Parvati? Valla falda que trae puesta. Espérame que la saludo.-

Ella vio como el iba hacia la chica la cual tenia una falda casi impudorosa, rompiendo las reglas del colegio. Vio como él la besaba en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de la boca. Su dolor y su ira no se hicieron esperar, entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio guardándose muy bien de tropezarlo y decirle en voz baja -¡Estupido!"

¿Es que no habría forma de decirle que a ella le gustaba¿Que tenia tres años esperando por un beso de él? Ella nunca se había besado con nadie, pero anhelaba ese momento.

El sol del mediodía apretaba su paso por la explanada del colegio. Ella cargaba un suéter pesado, además de la siempre muy rellenita mochila. Se sintió acalorada y decidió refrescarse en su sitio secreto.

Caminó hacia el sur del lago cortando camino entre un pequeño bosque de Eucaliptos que brindaban su fragancia al calor del día. Llegó a la pequeña ensenada. Colocó su mochila recostada en un pequeño arbusto cuajado de bayas y de flores. Se quitó el suéter de un tirón. Se sacó los zapatos y las medias, revelando sus pies pequeños de dedos gorditos y emparejaditos.

Se despojó de la blusa quedándose en sujetador. El sujetador blanco resaltaba sobre su piel acanelada. Se quitó delicadamente la falda revelando unos muslos firmes y nerviosos, quedándose solo con la ropa interior. Como tantas veces, le daba pena quedarse enteramente desnuda al aire libre. Pero sentía que ello le aliviaba el alma y además no habría quién la viera. Así que se quitó el sujetador y las bragas. Luego caminado despacio se fue sumergiendo en las frías, cristalinas y calmadas aguas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo tenia flotando con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir el ruido abrió los ojos

-"¡Maldita sea¿Quien será? Y ahora ¿Como saldré del agua?- pensó el rubio.

Se encogió un poco más debajo de las ramas. Por entre ellas atisbó a una castaña de espaldas que se quitaba la blusa. Vio su bien formada cintura y el color blanco de las tiras del sujetador.

Vio que se quitaba la falda. Quiso apartar la mirada por pudor, pero se quedo hipnotizado. Quien fuera ella tenia un cuerpo escultural, visto desde donde el estaba. Glúteos firmes de los cuales partían unas piernas torneadas. Una espada que se estrechaba hacia la cintura realzando la forma de ánfora de las caderas. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, pero no le hizo caso.

Vio que la castaña pasaba sus brazos hacia su espalda y con gran habilidad desataban el broche del sujetador, quitándoselo. Y después se bajaba las bragas quedándose como él.

Se ruborizó. Nunca antes había visto una chica desnuda. Sus palabras solo eran bravuconadas para darse aires antes sus amigos.

Ella se volteó y él la vio de perfil. Su mirada registró los senos perfectos, de tamaño medio, las pequeñas puntas enhiestas de sus pezones y el voluptuoso vientre sombreado de negro.

El rubio sintió su erección en toda su expresión. Su rostro antes enrojecido ahora tomó un color violeta. Cuando la chica hubo entrado al agua se volteó hacia donde él estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. ¡No podía ser! La chica del escultural cuerpo no era más que Granger. Su cerebro hizo corto circuito. No podía más que recordar la visión de su cuerpo bello y escultural entrando al agua como una ninfa. Olvidó que la odiaba, olvidó todo.

Vio como ella nadaba hacia las ramas. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Le entró pánico que ella le viera desnudo y con aquella erección involuntaria que se negaba a desaparecer. Se encogió lo más que pudo con la esperanza que la castaña pasara de largo y no lo viera.

Vio como la castaña nadaba decidida hacia las ramas. Al acercarse lo vio. Vio su rostro púrpura y se dio cuenta que él tenia pena. –"Valla, es mi oportunidad de desquitarme de ese imbecil."- pensó ella.

-¡Oh¿Pero quien es¡¡Valla si eres tu Malfoy¿Qué haces ahí escondido¿Acaso eres un mirón cobarde? Anda, ven acá.-

Malfoy se sintió retado. Pero su pena era mayor, así que sin verla le respondió:

-Anda Granger, sigue tu camino que yo no te he visto, ni quiero tampoco hacerlo.-

Ella estaba disfrutando del jueguito.

–Anda Malfoy, no seas arisco que yo no muerdo. Ven.- y acercándose más lo tomó de la mano fuertemente y lo arrastró fuera de la cobertura de las ramas.

Él enrojecía fuertemente de la pena. Ella lo vio a través de la transparencia del agua. Su Piel blanca, su cuerpo firme de atleta. Pectorales fuertes y brazos que demostraban que abrasaría muy rico. La observo de reojo y vio sus pechos firmes, sus aureolas oscuras rodeando el pezón. Sin querer empezó a temblar del deseo y la pena. Ella lo notó y pensó que podía burlarse del Rubio.

-¡Ahh! No me digas que te da pena verme desnuda. ¡A mi¡Una sangre sucia como tu dices! Y después de todo lo que has dicho de tus aventuras con mujeres. ¡Me extraña!-

Draco no le respondió. Solamente se ruborizaba y temblaba como un animalito atrapado en una trampa. Ella lo volvió a detallar recreándose con la vista. Hasta que vio la tremenda erección que tenia el muchacho. Por unos instantes se compadeció. Pero luego su deseo reprimido se incremento a niveles insospechados. Se acercó a él y tomándolo de las manos le obligó a abrazarla. Ella sintió su protuberancia contra sus glúteos, y mientras se movía acompasadamente para frotarse contra él, le decía:

-¿Te imaginas si nos ven¿Que dirían las malas lenguas¡Todo un sangre limpia abrazando a una Muggle sangre sucia!- mientras le daba besos en los bíceps que la rodeaban. Ella sentía el calor de él. La fuerza que irradiaba su sexo la estaba enloqueciendo. Él, por el contrario, su pena no lo dejaba hablar, así como la maravillosa sensación de esos glúteos firmes contra su sexo y la espalda contra sus abdominales.

Ella se retorció contra él y logró hacer que la viera a los ojos. Él ya parecía una ciruela del color que tenia. Sus orejas contrastaban con un saludable rojo manzana. Ella mantuvo su mirada y sorpresivamente lo besó en los labios. Él no tuvo su sentido común de echarse para atrás. El deseo violento de la carne de ella borraba cualquier instinto social, o cualquier rechazo.

Ella sintió como el sexo de él acariciaba su muslo, así que con una mano hizo un gesto como si buscaba algo, mientras le insinuaba:

-¡Oye! Creo que hay un pez aquí con nosotros¡Me esta tocando la pierna!-

El sintió como la pequeña mano de ella se cerraba entorno a su virilidad, subiendo su excitación varios grados más.

-¡Que será esto?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara. Su mano extendió la caricia hasta llegar al cuerpo de él. Sintió esas manos delicadas explorar sus testículos, su vientre y subir sus abdominales hasta su pecho. Ella lo vio expectante.

-¿No me digas que eso es…?- no concluyó la frase, sus labios temblaron semi abiertos.

Él solo siguió mirándola con el temblor en su cuerpo. No se atrevía a tocarla.

Ella se colocó de espaldas a él y la obligó nuevamente a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Draco, yo no muerdo, ni tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa.- y tomando las fuertes manos del chico las colocó sobre sus senos. Se aseguró que sus pezones quedaran entre los nudillos del índice y el anular de cada mano, y luego apretó las manos del chico sobre sus senos. Dejo ir su cabeza hacia el hombro del chico.

Draco sintió la piel elástica y firme entre sus manos. Sin querer empezó a acariciarlos despacio, sus nudillos apretaban rítmicamente los pezones que se endurecían bajo su contacto. Bajo el agua, la mano de Hermione coqueteaba con su sexo acariciándolo suavemente. Él perdió el control y atrajo la cara de la chica hacia su rostro. Hambriento tomó su boca con desesperación.

Introdujo su lengua delicadamente en la boca de ella y con la punta acaricio su lengua, los dientes perfectos, el paladar. No dejo sitio de la boca de ella por explorar. Ella sintió el calor de su vientre que la apremiaba. Su naturaleza femenina se le revelo. Con furia se volteó y tomando a Draco por la nuca empezó a devolverle el beso con una pasión que Draco se sintió enfermar de deseo. ÉL le acariciaba la espalda, los glúteos, el cuello, la cabellera, le besaba en los ojos, la nariz los labios, el cuello y volvía a tomar la boca de ella con desesperación. Las manos de ella recorrían sus omoplatos, sus dorsales y al llegar a sus glúteos, los sentía redondos y fuertes, así que se los apretaba atrayéndolo hacia ella. Ella sentía como el sexo del chico rozaba el de ella, aumentando su deseo.

Nadaron entrelazados hacia la orilla. Estaban de pie abrazados, cuando ella echándole la zancadilla lo tumbó de espaldas. Ahí lo detalló con su mirada. Lo acarició mentalmente. El pecho pronunciado de atleta, los abdominales marcados y el sexo durísimo, demostrando su deseo. Ella le sonrió y él tímidamente respondió a su sonrisa. Ella se agachó sobre él y empezó a besarlo desde la boca, descendiendo por su cuello. Sus labios lo exploraban, se deleitaban con su sabor y calor. Él cerró los ojos. Tuvo un momento de estremecimiento cuando los labios de ella tomaron su sexo. Se sintió morir de deseo. El deseo era tan salvaje que borraba cualquier otro instinto.

Después de un rato, no pudo más. Se incorporó y la colocó de espaldas al suelo y empezó a besarla como ella le había hecho. Vio sus senos de cerca, su lengua acaricio la aureola oscura y sus labios apretaron los pezones fríos y duros por la excitación. Su boca descendió por el vientre plano de la chica, hasta llegar al centro de sus ser. Ella abrió sus piernas para permitir que él la explorara y a su vez la acariciara con su boca, mientras la naturaleza hacia silencio para escuchar sus suaves gemidos de placer.

Después de un rato ella no aguanto mas, tras un pequeño forceo que ella ganó, lo volvió a tender de espaldas al suelo y montándose encima de el su mano se cerró entorno al sexo enhiesto del hombre. Con firmeza lo guió hasta su sexo y gimió cuando sintió su dureza abrirse paso por entre sus carnes.

Durante unos minutos ella tuvo el control, dominándolo, pero no aguantaron más y se abandonaron a los paroxismos del amor. Ella por primera vez llego al clímax junto con él. Sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre la grama, reflejaban el esfuerzo agotador del placer. Se quedaron abrazados con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la intimidad del paraíso terrenal donde se encontraban. Sus pieles sudorosas se iban secando al aire.

Se repuso antes que ella. Se semi incorporó y puso su mano debajo de la cabeza, de manera de observar el rostro de ella. Observó sus cejas gruesas pero delineadas, la suave curva de su nariz respingona. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y sus labios rojos entreabiertos dejando entrever unos dientes perfectos. Con un dedo, delicadamente empezó a dibujar su rostro. Después de un momento, con una sonrisa ella abrió los ojos y lo miro.

Él tenía una expresión de ternura increíble.

-Quisiera ser pintor, para pintar tu cara, eres increíblemente hermosa.-

Ella se limitó a verlo. Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos grises claros, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Draco, perdóname. Fue mi primera vez, yo…- su voz se rompió y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

-Ya pequeña. Para mí también fue la primera vez con una chica. Me da pena confesarlo, nunca antes estuve con ninguna.-

-Si pero ahora tu contaras esto y yo moriré de vergüenza.–

-Ten la seguridad que no. Te lo prometo por mi honor, nadie lo sabrá. Ni siquiera cambiare mi forma de ser contigo aunque se me parta el alma. No me gustaría verte sufrir.-

-¿Tú lo harías por mí?-

-Si, lo haría. No, lo haré. Eres parte de mi vida ahora. Aunque lo que te diga cuando vallamos al mundo quiero que sepas, que no lo sentiré como antes, ya que me dolerá como nunca antes me había dolido alguien.-

-Yo… Gracias Draco. Yo en realidad estoy enamorada de otra persona. Pero cuando recuerde estos instantes, no podré odiarte nunca.-

-¿Se trata de Weasley…? Perdón ¿De Ron?-

-Si, lo amo. Pero él no se da cuenta que me muero por él.-

-Te ayudaré con él. Te lo prometo. Antes que salgas de Hogwarts serán novios.-

-Yo… Gracias… ¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿No hay una chica?-

-Antes no. Solo pensaba que todas eran iguales. Pero ahora no se, creo que algo se rompió dentro de mi. Te veo y ya no siento igual.-

Ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazó. Se volvieron a besar. Ya el ocaso se dejaba sentir.

-Hermione, debemos regresar.-

Ella asintió y los dos se incorporaron. Él buscó sus ropas y las colocó junto a las de ella. La vistió con delicadeza. Le subió las bragas, luego la ayudo con el sostén, le puso la falda y la blusa y le ayudó a acomodárselas. Se aseguró que inclusive su cabello estuviera seco con su varita. Luego se vistió rápidamente.

Le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo que fuera adelante. Él iría detrás para no levantar sospechas.

Ella lo miró y comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás.

Draco suspiro. Ya no la odiaba, es mas acababa de descubrir que siempre la amó. Él lucharía porque ella fuera feliz. Era su deuda por los momentos vividos. Nunca la olvidaría y la protegería contra todos, sin que ella lo supiera.

La noche caía mientras una chica caminaba hacia un gran castillo que se iba iluminando. Ella solo se sentía agradecida por la vida y por ese amigo inesperado que la había comprendido. Sabia que le no mentía y que era sincero. Si, su corazón amaba a Weasley. Pero su piel se había quedado por siempre en aquella ensenada un hermoso día de Abril.

Y la noche llegó y con ella los sueños de todos aquellos que aman. Mañana seria solo … otro día mas.


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mí ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero que por ser mi amigo no sufra él también un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, para los que seguian esta historia y se encontraron con la mala noticia de que no seguiria publicando les digo que ya tienen donde seguirla. Les dejo el link.

H t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / h o r u s e l h a l c o n

Quitenle los espacios de mas y VOILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Un día de abril" para seguir leyendo.


End file.
